


3 de noviembre

by Nonimi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABO, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Slash, Yaoi, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonimi/pseuds/Nonimi
Summary: Sirius cumple 45. Su omega y su cachorro preparan una celebración.Wolfstar/OmegaverseParte del mundo de "una navidad con los Potter", "¿Cómo nació Teddy?" y "Formando una familia".
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 12





	3 de noviembre

Sirius trabajaba para el ministerio y Remus lo hacía en Hogwarts, juntos se intentaban repartir las labores del hogar, y, sobre todo, los cuidados de Teddy.

Edward desde muy pequeño había asistido a guarderías y escuelas muggles, gracias a las influencias de Lily y viendo los buenos resultados que ese tipo de educación habían dado en Harry, es que la pareja Lupin-Black había optado por el mismo método, además, de esa forma, ambos se permitían poder seguir con sus trabajos.

— Papi — se escuchó la dulce voz de Teddy mientras el pequeño corría al encuentro de su padre, colgándose en su cuello y hundiendo su naricita en su cuello — ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿pasó algo? — preguntó preocupado ya que nunca ocurría que lo fueran a buscar en medio de su horario de clases habitual.

— Tranquilo Teddy — Remus explicó mientras lo dejaba en el suelo — hoy es un día muy especial — el pequeño lo quedó mirando sin entender que estaba pasando — es el cumpleaños de tu padre, así que compañero, necesito tu ayuda — explicó el omega haciendo que su hijo esbozara una gran sonrisa, dejando ver los espacios de sus dientes ausentes.

Se despidieron amablemente de la profesora y de la mano emprendieron camino a casa, el pequeño alfa no dejaba de explicar todo lo que había aprendido en el colegio, pese a que Edward era hijo directo de magos, incluso de un sangre pura, él sentía una extraña conexión con el mundo muggle, específicamente, con las ciencias, Remus estaba seguro de que su hijo se dedicaría a algún tipo de investigación, inclusive pensaba que podría hacer algún tipo de trabajo interdisciplinario entre ambos mundos, pero prefería no presionarlo, que él se dedicase a lo que quisiera.

Fueron a el callejón Diagon, compraron algunos ingredientes para un pastel junto a algunos regalos para el animago, aunque Remus ya tenía pensando un regalo en particular, uno que no necesitaba comprar.

Teddy corrió al entrar a casa, dejando sus cosas desordenadas por todos lados, pero cambió de opinión al ver la mueca que su padre le hacía, así que rápidamente se puso a ordenar, para luego ir a lavar su carita y sus manos, subir sus mangas y estar listo para cocinar.

Remus por su lado, puso uno de sus viejos discos en el tocadiscos, a su hijo le encantaba escuchar esa música, mientras escuchaba historias de sus abuelitos, ya que era las únicas que recibía, pues de los abuelos Black apenas había mención.

Hicieron un pastel de la forma tradicional, sin magia, según Remus ahí se podía ver el verdadero esfuerzo, pues era realmente costoso que el bizcocho no se quemara o que la crema no se cortara, muchos procesos difíciles de llevar a cabo.

El aporte del cachorro fue la decoración, llenándola de colores y brillos, quedando exquisitamente u horrorosamente decorado, según el sentido de estética que tuviera quien juzgara.

— Papi ¿puedo hacer algunos adornos? — pidió Teddy llenó de ánimo mientras abrazaba a Remus, el omega asintió mientras dejaba un beso en su mejilla.

Edward era muy cariñoso y demostrativo, él había sido criado en una familia con mucho amor, donde lo normal era demostrarlo con caricias y palabras bonitas, para el muchacho ser demostrativo era parte de su naturaleza.

En su personalidad era una extraña y equilibrada mezcla de Sirius y Remus, pues podía ser el pequeño más enérgico y desordenado, como también el más calmo y concentrado, también era muy protector, especialmente con Remus, y Draco, su padrino, incluso en más de una oportunidad le había gruñido a Harry cuando los interrumpía en su tiempo juntos.

— Cachorrito que hermoso está quedando todo — Teddy soltó un chillido al escuchar la voz de Draco, dejó de poner los adornos que estaba haciendo para salir corriendo al encuentro con su padrino, escondiéndose en su cuello y dejando besitos en el lugar, para luego pasar a los brazos de Harry e imitar las caricias.

La joven pareja lo ayudo a terminar de decorar, utilizando algunos hechizos para que los adornos quedaran en suspensión, haciendo que el cachorrito aplaudiera orgulloso de como estaba quedando el lugar.

— Mis cachorritos — Remus saludó divertido, mientras abría sus brazos. El primero en ir fue Harry, para que luego fuera el turno del omega, quien se quedó algunos minutos más disfrutando de las caricias del licántropo.

Poco después llegó Lily, la mujer venía despotricando sobre algunos asuntos de San Mungo, se unió a la conversación que tenían Remus y Draco, ya que Teddy estaba jugando con Harry en el jardín. Los omegas disfrutaban de algo de whiskey de fuego.

No falto mucho para que Ron y Hermione se hicieran presentes, Remus de inmediato entabló una interesante conversación con su ex alumna. También se sumaron algunos miembros de la orden, todos felices de celebrar los cuarenta y cinco años de Sirius Black.

Regulus se hizo presente, el alfa siempre se veía como un modelo, esta vez portaba un exquisito traje muggle, algo llamado Gucci que los magos no entendían muy bien, pero que las brujas aseguraban que le quedaba más que maravilloso, no por nada Regulus Black era uno de los solteros más codiciados.

— Está excelente — Ginny mencionó mordiéndose el labio.

— Siempre está excelente — le respondió Hermione risueña, aunque soltó una carcajada al ver el mohín en su alfa — tranquila cariño, a ti los trajes Gucci te quedan mil veces mejor — luego Hermione se acercó y le susurró algo en el oído.

Blase y Ron sólo rodaron los ojos, mientras Luna y Ginny reían divertidas ante el descaro de las mujeres.

— Traigo al festejado — James gritó mientras del brazo traía al alfa quien sonreía ampliamente.

— Papi — Teddy llamó la atención de todos, el pequeño alfa salió corriendo mientras Sirius se agachaba y lo tomaba entre sus brazos — feliz cumpleaños, te amo — explicó el cachorrito mientras tomaba el rostro de su padre, para luego dejar un sonoro beso en su mejilla. La escena enterneció a todo el mundo.

— Padfoot feliz cumpleaños — Remus se acercó y de forma cálida le dio un abrazo, mientras el cachorrito quedaba entre medio — te amo cariño, espero que sigamos muchos cumpleaños juntos — esto último lo dijo en un susurro mientras Sirius sonreía y le acariciaba una mano.

La fiesta fue amena, llena de exquisitos manjares y entretenidas Charlas, los gemelos no dejaban de bromear, algunos de los presentes se pasaron de copas, todos reían y se divertían enormemente. Era una gran familia, siempre celebraran así y agradecían cada día de seguir así de unidos.

— ¿Qué es este pastel? — Regulus estaba escandalizado.

— Lo decoré yo solito — Teddy explicó orgulloso, mientras Remus y Sirius le daban miradas asesinas.

— Hermoso cariño — Regulus se acercó y acarició sus cabellos — mi sobrino es el mejor en esto, elogió mientras lo levantaba entre sus brazos.

Remus usó un hechizo para que un par de llamitas flotara sobre el pastel, todos cantaron una canción de cumpleaños, una variante de la canción muggle, luego como dictaba la tradición, por que sí, la idea de los tres deseos antes de apagar las velas era una tradición del mundo mágico que se extendió al mundo muggle.

Sirius en silencio pidió sus deseos, aunque no tenía grandes cosas que decir, él ya tenía todo lo que siempre había querido, se quedó pensando en eso al ver a al amor de su vida y a su cachorrito.

Ya entrada la noche todo el mundo se estaba retirando, había sido una agradable velada, ya pronto se verían nuevamente. Draco y Harry habían ofrecido llevarse al cachorrito para que la pareja disfrutara, pero ambos negaron, los más jóvenes no entendieron muy bien, pero aceptaron la decisión, ya en la siguiente luna se quedarían con el pequeñito.

Dejaron a Teddy en su cama, lo arroparon y luego de la mano se fueron hasta su habitación. Siguieron su rutina como cada noche. Sirius fue el primero en meterse a la cama, mientras, se dedicó a mirar como su omega se ponía el pijama.

— Ven aquí lobito — llamó Sirius como niño pequeño, Remus sólo soltó una risa mientras se quitaba la remera e iba al encuentro de su esposo, quien de inmediato lo acurrucó contra su cuerpo — gracias por todo Moony, te amo — le dejó besos en la mordida, amaba remarcar aquel lugar.

— Feliz cumpleaños Sirius, cada día más anciano — soltó el omega riendo — pero estás como el vino muggle, entre más viejo mejor — no pudo evitar soltar aquel halago barato riendo mientras Sirius se sonrojaba ante sus palabras.

— Hey no me trates de viejo que me deprimo, ya no soy sexy — soltó siendo todo un drama queen.

— Amor, siempre serás el más caliente — Remus lo tomó con fuerza, mientras tomaba sus labios con posesión, adoraba comerle la boca de forma furiosa, brusca, hasta hacer que los labios de su alfa se inflamaran.

Remus lo besaba profundamente mientras Sirius lo tomaba por los glúteos, haciendo que estuvieran cada vez más juntos. Se separaron algunos minutos después luego de quedarse sin oxígeno, ambos jadeaban cansados.

— Padfoot nos estamos haciendo viejos, ya no podemos tener sexo tan seguido — soltó el licántropo risueño mientras abrazaba a su esposo, siendo él la cuchara grande.

— No me importa Rems, lo único que me interesa es tenerte a mi lado, aunque sea sólo tocando tu mano — Sirius soltó sincero mientras dejaba besitos en las manos del licántropo.

— Te amo Sirius Orion — susurró el omega mientras el alfa se giraba hasta juntar su frente con la él.

— Y yo a ti Remus John — sonrieron juntos y se abrazaron una vez más.

Sólo se necesitan entre ellos y a su cachorrito para ser felices, no necesitaban nada más.


End file.
